Survivor: Kaôh Rōng
Survivor: Kaôh Rōng is the thirty-eighth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season consisted of 18 new castaways divided into three tribes of six. This season involved yet another strong female alliance that dominated until the end of the game. Despite the countless moves against the trio, no other castaway could perfect their move enough and were subsequently voted out. In the end, India was seen as the mastermind of this alliance and won all jury votes unanimously in an 8-0-0 vote against Courtney N. and Grainne. Twists/ Changes Hidden Immunity Idol: Once again, the idol was a twist of the game. The same rules apply to the Hidden Immunity Idol as in previous times, also meaning it was eligible until the Final Five. The holder could remove votes against them or a castaway of their choice. The new twist with the idols was that, if two were combined, they could be played after the votes are read. Tribe Dissolve: On Day 12, the fourteen castaway were split into the Chan Loh and Gondol tribes. This left the To Tang tribe to dissolve. Tie-Breaking Revote: At the Day 13 tribal council, the votes were tied between Naya and India. Per the rules, the remaining castaways had to vote again for either of the girls, where Naya was eliminated. On Day 34, the votes were also tied between Courtney N. and Dre. Per the rules, the remaining castaways had to vote again for either of the girls, where Dre was eliminated. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *At the Day 11 immunity challenge, AJ fainted due to dehydrated and was evacuated. As a result, the challenge was stopped and the pending tribal council that night was cancelled. *At the Day 13 tribal council, the votes were tied between Naya and India. Per the rules, the remaining castaways had to vote again for either of the girls, where Naya was eliminated. *On Day 24, Chris played his Hidden Immunity Idol meaning all votes cast against him didn't count. He received the minority of votes and with the most votes cast against him, Astrid was voted out. *On Day 32, Courtney N. and Dre both played Hidden Immunity Idol's. Dre did not have any votes cast against her, but Courtney had the majority. With the second highest amount of votes, William was voted out. *At the Day 34 tribal council, the votes were tied between Courtney N. and Dre. Per the rules, the remaining castaways had to vote again for either of the girls, where Dre was eliminated. Trivia *This season is the third to include a red, yellow and blue pre-merge tribe and a black merge tribe, following Survivor: Philippines and Survivor: Worlds Apart. *This is the first three tribe season where an evacuation occurs. *This is the sixth season following Survivor: Blood vs. Water, Survivor: Tocantins, Survivor: South Pacific, Survivor: Cambodia and Survivor: Malaysia to feature all finalists being the same gender. *India is the most recent Sole Survivor to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council. She followed Cecilia, Nick, Joe, Jen and Bianca. **Additionally, Grainne and Courtney accomplished this feat as well. They joined Cody, Crimson, Gail and Adam. *India is the second Sole Survivor to win all jury votes, following Cecilia. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with New Players